


teamwork

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gang Bang, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: KAT-TUN bondage and sex toy orgy.





	teamwork

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Jin struggled against the binds that restrained him, blinking angrily and swallowing around his gag. “Mrphnnngrh!” he screamed.

“Now, now, Jin-chan,” Ueda spoke darkly from the corner, supervising. “The more you resist, the longer it will take. I can make it last all night.”

Koki grinned sinisterly as he tightened the scarves around Jin’s ankles and ran a hand up the back of his calf. He loved this shit.

Jin whimpered, looking at all of them in turn like he was a puppy and they were all taking turns kicking him, when in reality he was Jin and they were all taking turns teasing him. Even Jin knew that it was a bad analogy, but he tended to exaggerate to get people to sympathize with him, like that one time with Koichi-sempai.

Maru was in his place behind Koki, being not much into the kink but very much into the watching, moving against Koki and whispering dirty things into his ear as Koki moved in to assist Junno in licking around Jin’s cock ring. They ended up sucking face a little bit, but that was okay because Junno had gotten insanely hot lately, even if he dyed his hair dark again, the bastard.

“Aaslkhfjdalkjasdlkj,” said Jin.

“Shut him up, Kamenashi,” Ueda ordered.

Kame’s eyes flashed as he triumphantly held up the vibrator and flicked it on. Jin shrieked and squirmed, almost freeing one of his hands from the bedpost until a figure loomed over him and grabbed both of his wrists. “No no. Bad Bakanishi.”

Ueda folded his arms disapprovingly. “Yamashita? When did you get here?”

“I live here, cha!” squealed Yamapi jovially, his fingers nonchalantly dancing down Jin’s throat towards dangerous territory.

Jin thrashed around as much as he could, indirectly smacking Koki in the nose with his swollen cock. Maru did not approve and slapped Jin on the thigh, to which everyone in the room kind of gasped and stared, first at the nice pink handprint, then at Maru. Maru blushed furiously and fumbled with his fingers, but then he had Koki’s tongue down his throat and Ueda should have known those two wouldn’t last very long in a disciplinary orgy without pairing off.

Rubbing his hands together, Ueda took their spot and joined Junno between Jin’s widespread legs, harshly biting the inside of his thigh on his way up to very sensitive territory. Jin smacked his head against the headboard, once, twice, three times before Yamapi held him by his hair and traced the outline of his collarbone with all four fingers and thumb.

Jin _wailed_ , thrusting up towards nothing with tears of frustration pouring from his eyes. Yamapi kissed both of them and whispered soothing things in his ear, following with his tongue, and Ueda silently declared him an honorary member of KAT-TUN for the night.

“Kamenashi,” he grumbled, moving out of the way so Kame could get to work.

“Yes, sir!” Kame happily flopped onto his stomach between Ueda and Junno, swirling the lubed toy towards Jin’s ass like it was an airplane, complete with noises. “Jin-chan, you will never leave us again, ne.”

Jin nodded frantically, then threw his head all the way back, smashing Yamapi’s hand against the headboard as Kame roughly pushed the vibrator inside him, going straight for the gold and wiggling it around just to be thorough, with this maniacal look on his face that impressed Ueda.

Junno giggled as he nibbled along Jin’s abdomen, heading up towards his pectorals. “Ne, Jin-chan. How bad do you want to come?”

More nodding, and a lot more squirming. Ueda’s tongue was dipping in the tip of Jin’s cock while Kame was pounding the toy into him as fast as he could go, and Jin’s face was contorted into a mixture of pain and pleasure while still managing to look hot.

Yamapi pet Junno on the head as he reached Jin’s nipples, taking them between his teeth one after the other and tugging as harshly as he dared. Jin kept his eyes open long enough to look helplessly up at Yamapi, who shrugged and went back to his collarbone torture.

“Enough,” said Ueda, and Jin made this loud, deflated sound as Ueda popped off the cock ring at the same time Junno unfastened the gag.

“Ifuckinghateyoubastards unnnnnnnnnnn _nnnnnnnnnn_!” Jin shouted loudly enough to shake the walls, his own body quaking like the earth as Kame withdrew the vibrator and gave Jin’s cock the tiniest flick of his tongue, ending up with a face-full of Jin’s release. Junno laughed at him and helped him lick it off.

Yamapi helped Ueda untie Jin and looked down at the sweaty, panting man, both folding their arms and looking unimpressed. “Never again, Bakanishi,” Yamapi said first, very sternly.

“Never again,” Ueda added, letting some of his hurt feelings show on purpose. “Never leave us again.”

“I won’t,” said Jin hoarsely, blinking up at them with the faintest smile. “I promise.”


End file.
